<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Be With You by Brave_Princess (BuongiornoPrincipessa)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26074291">Be With You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuongiornoPrincipessa/pseuds/Brave_Princess'>Brave_Princess (BuongiornoPrincipessa)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shameless (US)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Het Relationship, Canonical Character Death, Drama, Drama &amp; Romance, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Het, Minor Character Death, Romance, Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:07:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26074291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuongiornoPrincipessa/pseuds/Brave_Princess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tudo o que Frank queria era ficar perto de Bianca.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frank Gallagher/Bianca Samson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Be With You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ele não sabia o motivo e muito menos o porque de ser ela. Mas, tudo o que Frank queria era ficar perto de Bianca.</p><p>Talvez fosse porque a garota se parecia com ele quando era mais novo, ou por mais estranho que fosse, porque Bianca o lembrava de sua ex-esposa, Monica.</p><p>Frank não pensava muito no motivo e no porque de ser ela. Ele só pensava no quanto queria ficar perto dela, e no quanto precisava dela. </p><p>Quando estava com Bianca, Frank Gallagher se sentia uma pessoa melhor. Como se ela fosse a médica que veio para tratar de seus traumas.</p><p>Ele planejava viver para sempre ao lado dela, até que finalmente aconteceu. Bianca estava morta. </p><p>Frank tinha prometido não se intrometer nas decisões da jovem, porém ele sempre fez de tudo para que Bianca não morresse. Ela não merecia morrer. Ele não queria que ela morresse. Mas agora ele não podia fazer mais nada.</p><p>Frank apenas queria ficar com Bianca. Ficar com Bianca para sempre.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>